Bahamas Bummer
by FuuMegami
Summary: Sailor Moon and her Senshi go the the Bahamas, and so do the Dragon Ball Z characters
1. Chapter One

Bahama's Bummer   
  


Chapter One   
  


"Get up Usagi-Chan!" Called Chibi Usa as she jumped on Usagi's bed. 

"Quit it you spore!" Usagi yelled as she grabbed Chibi Usa's pony tails. 

The two proceeded to fight in bed until they both fell off the bed with a 'thud.' 

Usagi's head got really big and turned red, steam poured out and she yelled, "get out!" 

A sweat drop appeared on Chibi Usa's head as penguins flew by in the background. 

Usagi dressed and grabbed her heavy suit case. "Oohhh we're gonna be laaaaaate," she groaned as she tried to pick the suit case up. She fell down the stairs while trying to carry it. As she fell the door bell ran. Chibi Usa ran full speed to the door and crashed into Usagi! 

"Baka!" Chibi Usa yelped. 

Usagi stood up and brushed herself off before opening the door. "Mamo-Chan!" She cooed as she grabbed him by the arm. 

Chibi Usa pushed Usagi's suit case off herself and looked crippled for a second. Then she realized who was at the door. "Mamo-chan!" She cried. 

Mamoru was dressed in a Hawaiian print tee shirt and Khaki shorts. Usagi had on a pink sun dress with white bunny heads on it and Chibi-Usa had on a matching one. Different sizes of course. 

"Usako, Chibi Usa, ready to go?" Mamoru asked them. 

"Yes!" They cried in unison. 

Mamoru hauled the bags into his car. As they drove there Usagi said, "wow is it's so cool that the resort on the Bahamas is hosting a select private pre opening party and we're invited!" 

Chibi Usa looked out the windows at the bright but non-effective winter sun on the other cars. The slush on the streets, and the people all bundled up. 

"Defiantly a good time to be at the Bahama's, though don't you think the people here think we're nuts dressed as we are?" She said. 

Usagi laughed. 

The three drove to Rei's temple where they were to meet before going to the air port. 

"You're late!" Rei yelled. 

"Yeah well next time get your own ride!" Usagi yelled. 

The two of them face each other, and little electric sparks fly as they both insult the other. 

"Get it and hurry!" Chibi Usa called. 

They did and Mamoru drove them to the air port. 

"There's sure to be a ton of hotties there!" Rei said. 

Usagi's and Rei's eyes got big as they imagined themselves surrounded by tons of hot guys at a pool side. "Yeah!" 

They boarded the plane along with Ami, Mako, and Minako. 

"Bahama's here we come!" Minako yelped as she jumped in the air.   
  


  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Bahamas Bummer 

I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, duh. If I did, I would be writing real stuff huh? I wouldn't be posting of fanfic. But any ways thanks to the people who read a rated my first chapter, I wasn't sure people would like this. And I'm open to your suggestions and to funny stuff that can happen to! -Sailor Darkness 

Chapter Two   
  


ChiChi shoved seven huge fish into a picnic basket. Gohon yelled, "where are my swim trunks?" 

"On top of the hyper ballock chamber!" Goku replied. 

"How'd they get there?"! 

"I put them there to dry." ChiChi said. 

"Hey, there's a pair of swim Trunks on top of the hyper ballock chamber." Bulma said as she walked in holding baby Trunks. 

Krillin came in along with Vegeta and they were both wearing Hawaiian tee shirts. 

"Goku, pass me the buns." ChiChi said. 

"Buns?!" Goku said, his eyes getting wide. 

She nodded. 

"Bo can do." He replied. 

"Why not?" She demanded. 

"Baby Trunks just ate them all." 

Trunks mouth was huge and a bun stuck out of his face. ChiChi sighed. 

"Well, I guess we should be off." Bulma said. 

"Yes, Bahama's here we come!" Gohon said. 

"I'm glad you were able to get the tickets from Capsule Corp. Bulma." ChiChi said to Bulma. 

She nodded. 

Goku summoned his flying nimbus. Bulma threw down a capsule since she and ChiChi don't fly. 

"You think they'll be some hot guys there?" Bulma asked ChiChi. 

"It's the Bahama's, it's always hot there." 

They both snickered and baby Trunks looked cross. 

All the guys decided that this should be a race and so it was. 

"Can't catch me!" Goku yelled. He then slammed into a tree because he was to busy sticking out his tongue. 

"Eat my dust!" Vegeta bellowed. He held his arms high in the air. And then flew into the flying car that Bulma, Trunks, and ChiChi were in. 

"Ha-Ha!" Krillin laughed. 

Little super Saiyans flew around Vegeta's head. 

Gohon held on to the back of Krillin's shirt without Krillin knowing. Gohon would save his energy, and win the race!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Bahamas Bummer   
  


Heyyy thanks Silver Flare I used her suggestion in her review of the first chapter. 

I don't own the R-Angel either. But I love their song "Left to Right" checkout their home page: a href="http://www.r-angels.net" http://www.r-angels.net /a 

Chapter Three   
  


"We're getting off the plane! We're getting off the plane!" Minako sang while holding on to Usagi's arm. 

"Undoubtedly that was the most unpleasant plane ride." Luna said as she poked her head out from Usagi's back pace. 

"In the future, when the king and queen go to a resort, they go alone." Diana said. 

They all got off the plane along with a bunch of other people. They ran into Haruka and Michiru. 

"Ah all heading to the same place huh?" Said Setsuna who was holding baby Hotaru. 

Chibi Usa nodded. The air port was crowded jam packed with other people heading the big party! 

"Hey! Watch it!" Rei yelled as some purple haired guy bumped into her. 

"Gomen." He replied. 

Suddenly hearts appeared in Rei's eyes. "No problem, I'm Rei Hino, and you are???????" 

"Trunks. Just Trunks." He replied. 

"Kakkoii (cool) ja ne (see ya) kay?" Rei said. 

He grunted. 

They then all left the hotel where they were to check in. Rei, Usagi, and Chibi Usa were sharing a room. Minako, Ami, and Makoto were sharing a room along with the cats. And Mamoru had his own room. 

"Hey everyone, get on your bathing suits so we can get out to the pool!" Minako said excitedly. 

"You can't wear that bathing suit!" Usagi yelled at Chibi Usa. 

Both were wearing a pink bathing suit with white bunnies on it. 

"No, you change!" Chibi Usa replied crossly. 

Makoto knocked on the door and yelled, "we're leaving!" 

The two scrambled out of the room. They all ran out to the pool where everyone else were. 

That was when they spotted a guy with hair sticking up in weird ways. Then, his hair turned blonde! 

"What?!" Minako yelped. 

The guy was checking out Minako and he flexed his muscles and said, "oh mama!" 

ChiChi handed her frying pan to Bulma. Bulma hit Vegeta on the head with it. 

"Woman, what are you doing?!" He said as super Saiyans once again took flight. 

Baby Trunks and baby Hotaru sat having a baby chat. "Hey," Hotaru said in baby talk. 

"What do you want woman?" Baby Trunks replied. 

"What's your name?" Baby Hotaru asked. 

"Trunks." 

"I'm Hotaru." She replied holding out a chubby baby hand. 

Trunks didn't reply. 

Music blasted, a song Rei knew well and loved. She then spotted the purple hair guy Trunks she had bumped into before. 

"Wanna dance?" She asked him. 

"Ahhh. . ." He trailed off. 

Rei grabbed him and pulled him to a clear place to dance. "To the left to the right, this boy is out of sight. I"m going up, going down, just like a satellite. Spinning round and round, so high above the ground. Boy you keep me up all night you've got my heart from the left to the right." Rei sang along with the R-Angels song."Help!" Trunks yelled. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Please excuse any mistakes or bad taste or whatever. I have a fever, but I still wanted to write to day heheh. Ja ne minna! -SailorDarkness 

Bahamas Bummer   
  


Chapter Four   
  


That evening there was a night club type of dinner party at the resort. Chibi Usa was mad she couldn't go, seeing that she was too young. 

"Why can't I go?!" Chibi Usa said as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"You're too young." Usagi replied. 

"Then stay with me!" She said angrily. 

"Nope. You can stay here and talk to your imaginary friend. Or Hotaru." Usagi said with an evil cackle and grin. 

"You're mean!"   
  


Mean while. . . . 

"Why can't I go?!" Gohon demanded. 

"You're too young. So you must stay and chill wit baby Trunks." Vegeta said snickering. 

"Uh-uh!" Gohon yelped. 

Both baby Trunks and Gohon sat on the floor with their arms crossed. All the grown ups left and the kids were left alone. 

"Time for a little. . .ROOM SERVICE!" Gohan yelled. 

"Yay!" Baby Trunks cooed. 

Gohon picked up the phone and dialed room service. "12 hamburgers, 17 chocolate cakes, 20 bottles of soda, and some baby food." 

Trunks made a face. 

There was a knock on the door. Gohon flew to his feet and flung the door open. A girl with pink hair stood in the door way. 

"Who are you?" Gohon asked. 

"Tsukino Chibi Usa." She replied with her hand out. 

Gohon shook her hand and said. "Gohon." 

"I couldn't help but. . . erm. . .spy, and I over heard your guardians saying you were too young to go to the party. And well I can't go either, so I thought Hotaru and I could chill with you during the party. I'm board all alone." 

"Sure, we just ordered room service, c'mon in!" Gohon said. Just as he closed the door again, there was another knock. 

It was room service. 

"Wow that's a lot of food!" Chibi Usa said. 

"Mmm-hmm-mmm and I plan on eating as much as I can!" He replied. 

Chibi Usa giggled. 

"Wanna watch do you want to be a millionaire?" Gohon asked Chibi Usa. 

She giggles, "it's called 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire.'" 

"Oh." 

Baby Hotaru is holding a baby rattle shaking it like crazy. She looks at baby Trunks and says, "I wonder, how far does that darkness in the sky go? Is there a pitch-dark wall at the far end? Or is it dark like that for infinity?" 

"What are you talking about woman?" Trunks said. 

"My pondering." She replied. 

"Pondering huh? How about not pondering for a while." He replied grumpily. 

"Along with death... Hope and rebirth begin." Hotaru said. 

"What would you know?" He said as he grabbed the rattle away from her. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Hotaru wailed. 

"Trunks, what you doin'?" Gohon asked. 

The baby rolled his eyes and handed Hotaru her rattle. 

"What's your dream?" Chibi Usa asked Gohon. 

"To be a Super Saiyans and stronger than even my dad." Gohon replied. 

"Really want to be a Lady." 

"Poo-poo." Trunks announced.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

I ask that you not use Jamuna as a character in your stories, you can use her likeness and stuff, but not her name. Jamuna was a real girl who died of brain cancer in September of 1999. She was my friend and today would have been her 14th birthday, but she died when she was only 12. She was full of dreams. To learn more about her check out this site: http://jamunashrine.cjb.net   
  


Chapter Five   
  


The party was jamin'! Vegeta asked Minako to dance. 

"Sure!" She replied. 

The song 'S Club Party' played and they went wild. 

BANG! Vegeta got it again! This time it was Goku doing the hitting with the pan. 

"ChiChi hit ME because you're dancing with another girl. You're making Bulma very mad." Goku said. 

"You wanna dance?" Master Roshi asked Michiru. 

She turned blue at the site of the old man. But he took no offence, and waited for not for an answer, he swept her off her feet and boogied down! 

Trunks sat at a table holding a news paper in his face. 

"Amazing what one can hear when you say nothing at all." Said a young girl's voice. 

Trunks pealed the paper off his face. In the seat across from him sat a young girl, maybe 12 years old. She had chin length black hair and a bright smile. She seamed to be glowing and sparkling she was filled with a warm light. 

"And who are you?" Trunks grumped. 

"Jamuna!" She replied. 

Trunks frowned. "What are you?" 

"I'm me!" She said giggling. "You should always hold on to your dreams. They keep you alive during bad times." 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Never miss out on for filling your dreams. It's not fair to. Some people don't get them or a chance to make their dreams come true. And you have a lot of them that can." Jamuna said. 

"What do you know about me?" He questioned. 

"Lots. I love dreams!" Jamuna said. 

He stared at her, thinking she could be an enemy. 

"Wish me happy birthday," Jamuna said. 

"Huh, yeah." He replied. 

"It's not me you should be worried about. . ." Jamuna said. Then she disappeared. 

The music stopped and some one said, "blue ball in the right pocket!" 

Suddenly a blue ball bounced from wall to wall and went through everyone, excluding the Senshi. 

"Darn! Just icky plain mirrors!" PallaPalla wined. "HulaHula, finish them off!" 

The long dark shadow turned into a Hula dancer -a rather ugly one at that-. She had a big coco nut for a head.   
  


Mean while. . . .   
  


Chibi Usa hears a voice, a girls voice say, "_the senshi need your help small lady!_" 

"Umm I gotta go for a sec, watch Hotaru." Chibi Usa said before she bolted. 

She ran down to find the party had been crashed by one of the Amazon Quartet! Chibi Usa and Usagi nodded. "Crisis make up!" 

You know the transformation sequences for everyone. They all transformed. HulaHula threw hula skirts at everyone. "Ahhh! I'm wearing a skirt!" Tuxedo Kamen yelped. 

The skirts entangled everyone. "Ready?" Chibi Moon called to Sailor Moon. 

"For what?" She replied. 

Chibi Moon ignored her and got on her knees and prayed. "Please Pegasus protect people's dreams! Crystal Twinkle Yell!" 

Pegasus appears with the whole music and lights effect! And he gives Sailor Moon the power she needs. 

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" 

"We didn't get to the finally!" The monster yells before shattering. 

Rei gives Trunks back his mirror and he wakes up. 

"You ok?" She asks. 

He nods. 

The young girl appears once again, "the party's over, plane tickets home are wait at the front desk." And with that, she was gone. 

Trunks looked into Rei's eyes, and her into his. They looked like they were about to kiss, when Vegeta said, "Trunk's got a girlfriend!" 

They both blushed and just smiled.   
  


WAIT! This isn't the end! It really isn't! I've got another chapter coming tomorrow ok, there's still more to come in this little story. . .   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter six   
  


ChiChi, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks came back up to the room. ChiChi flung open the door. 

Gohon sat on the floor eating cake. 

"Are you still just sittin' here? Boy get up offah your lazy _butt_. Nothin' ever came to anyone just sittin' around eatin' cake all day." ChiChi yelled. 

"Awww mom. . ." he grumbled. 

Chibi Usa then came in to pick up Hotaru. 

"Good night Trunkies Wunkies!" Hotaru called in baby talk. 

"I hate that baby name!" Trunks hollered.   
  


They all spent one night at the resort because there were not flights out at this hour. Sad though that this had all been a set up. . . .   
  


Rei sat in a seat in the air port waiting area with the rest of the Senshi. She rested her head on one of her hands and stared sadly out the window. 

"Ummmm Rei. . ." Said a voice quietly. 

Rei looked up to see Trunks. 

"I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Rei said as she jumped to her feet. 

He held out a pad of paper. "Could I perhaps have your address and phone number?" He asked. 

"SURE!" Rei yelled. "I mean, ok." 

Trunks laughed. 

"Now there's a first," Minako sniffed. 

Rei wrote her address and number on the paper and handed it back to Trunks. 

"Do you understand grown ups?" Hotaru asked baby Trunks. 

"No. But I think my future self has got something going here." Trunks replied with a leer. 

"Really? I keep wondering about stuff." Hotaru said with a grin. "I predict I'll grow a lot faster than you will." 

"Huh yeah right." Trunks replied. 

"Hey ja ne Chibi Usa." Gohan said. 

"Yeah." She replied. 

"Do you have a boyfriend Chibi Usa? You're too young!" Usagi yelped. 

"I think I'll need to have a talk with him and his family." Said Mamoru. 

Usagi nodded. 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Chibi Usa yelled. 

"Could I have your address and number?" Vegeta asked Minako. 

Bulma's head got really big and she had sharp jagged teeth. A sweet drop appeared on his head. Then he started running. Bulma chased after him welding ChiChi's frying pan. 

"How 'bout you my cutie?" Master Roshi asked Michiru. 

"Ohh look at the time!" She said as she hurried off. 

Then they called for the flight the Senshi were going to take. 

"Ja ne everyone!" They all called.   
  


As they flew back to Japan Rei thought of Trunks and the future they might have. . .   
  


Ahh well that's all mostly due to the fact that I've got another idea on how to continue the story in the future. . . 


End file.
